


Happy Thankstaking

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving and Percy finds himself all alone and far away from his family. He doesn't feel particularly thankful that day. He seems to forget that his boyfriend is a shadow-traveling son of Hades though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thankstaking

Title: Happy Thankstaking – Why it's Good to Have an Own Ghost Prince

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, fluff

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: It's Thanksgiving and thanks to his job, Percy is far from home and his family...

 

**Happy Thankstaking**

_ Why it's Good to Have an Own Ghost Prince _

 

Percy sighed a bit depressed as he stared into his microwave. Sure, Annabeth had told him about a hundred times that it's unhealthy to sit in front of the microwave. But really, what else was he supposed to do while waiting for his food to be heated?

Okay, so standing there and waiting was so not his thing. Sighing again, he fell down onto the next chair, crossing his legs beneath himself and throwing his head back. He was way too ADHD to sit patiently there for five minutes and wait until his food was ready. Screw being a grown up adult.

But right now he was not feeling like a grown up adult. He was feeling like that little boy, in that tiny apartment when his mom had to work on Thanksgiving, leaving him all alone with a drunken Gabe... Though this time, at least Gabe wasn't there.

No, instead the two times savior of the world was all on his own. He heaved another sigh.

That's what you get for rescuing the world. Sadly enough, Demon Slayer wasn't a proper business in the mortal world. So all little heroes have to adjust to the mundane life outside of camp.

Not that he disliked his life. No, he in fact loved it. Very much so. But certainly not for it's outer aspects. More so for the people within. For his friends and his family and his lover. All of which were currently either in New York or in New Rome.

While he was in Toronto. Alone. On Thanksgiving.

He just wanted to sigh again as a burned smell reached his nose. Growling in annoyance, he jumped up to open the microwave. Though it was already too late. His dinner was burned.

“Just great”, muttered the son of Poseidon irritated. “Just bloody great.”

This Thanksgiving sucked. Sure, he loved his job – being a lawyer was pretty cool. But not if he had to attend a meeting in Canada on Thanksgiving, just because his billion-dollar-client had such a tight schedule that today was the only day he could possibly make it.

And now he was here, in his apartment in Toronto (since the client was very wealthy and often acquired his presence, he had just gotten himself a little place there instead of always staying in hotels), all on his own. While his parents were certainly having his mom's delicious turkey with blueberry stuffing. Annabeth and Piper were celebrating at Frederick's together with Annabeth's family since Piper's dad was in Europe. Actually, all his friends were with their beloved ones. Only he, he had to be all alone in this stupid apartment instead of curled together on his boyfriend's lap in front of the fireplace at his parents' place, waiting for dinner.

Oh, what he would give to just generally be curled together on his boyfriend's lap. He would even give up his share of turkey for that. Because really, all he needed to be happy was his Ghost Prince.

“You're making that adorably pouty face again, Perce. What's bothering you?”

The dark, rich chuckle send a shudder down his spine, doing things with him only one voice could do. Wide, sea-green eyes wandered from the burned microwave-food to the tall Italian in the door-frame. He was there, just leisurely leaning against the stupid door-frame, with his dark curls falling into his face, a knows-it-all half-smirk on his lips, his deep, dark eyes boring into Percy's very soul. He was even still wearing his scrubs (dating a doctor was so hot and Percy loved to brag with it every occasion he got). The son of Poseidon slowly lifted his hands to rub his eyes.

“How did you get here?”, muttered the Sea Prince dumbfounded. “Did I fall asleep...?”

“Oh, seaweed brain”, chuckled Nico and pushed himself off the door-frame to step up to his boyfriend. “Sometimes you stay true to that name. You're dating a son of Hades, did you forget that? Shadow-traveler? Does that ring any bells?”

“Oh... Oh!”, yelped Percy before his face brightened with the most amazing smile ever.

He wrapped his arms happily around his boyfriend, pulling the taller demi-god down into a soft and tender kiss. He could feel Nico's smirk against his lips, but the son of Hades didn't say anything, instead wrapping his arms around his Sea Prince's waist to pull him closer.

“You're too cute”, whispered the Ghost Prince into Percy's ear once they parted. “Did you really believe I'd let you die of boredom on Thanksgiving? I'll take you with me, we'll have dinner at your parents' place, then I'll take you, though at our own place, and then I'll return you. And probably take you again. Yeah.”

“You are the best boyfriend on this planet”, grinned Percy stupidly, kissing Nico again.

“No distracting me with your sinful lips”, grunted Nico displeased. “We have to hurry anyway. Ella and Tyson are way beyond hungry and dinner will soon be ready. 'Phone and Demeter brought the salad so you have to eat plenty of that and compliment it.”

“You know what I'm thankful for this year?”, smiled the son of Poseidon, resting his head against the Italian's chest. “I'm thankful for having you in my life. I just... I think that ever since you finally became mine, my life turned better and better and it keeps turning better. I'm thankful that the Fates gave you to me. And for everything you gave to me.”

“Well”, grinned the Ghost Prince cheekily, tightening his grip on Percy's waist. “And I'm thankful that you take so well whenever I'm ready to give.”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making his boyfriend blush a furious red. “Shut up and bring me home to my family, you horrible perv! Stop spending time with the Stolls!”

“Kind of hard seeing as I'm their boss”, hummed Nico thoughtful. “Besides, you wouldn't want me any other way. And I'm not moving an inch before you agree to my terms.”

“I fully agree to your terms”, grinned Percy and leaned in some to whisper into his Ghost Prince's ear. “And if you manage to keep my dad and your dad from fighting tonight, I will even add a quicky at my parents' place as a bonus. Deal?”

“You, my beauty, just got yourself a deal”, smirked the son of Hades determined. “Oh, you will be so sore by tomorrow morning. Like I said, I'm so thankful that you take so well.”

“I love you too, idiot”, chuckled Percy and pecked his Ghost Prince's lips. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thankstaking”, winked Nico and opened the shadows behind them.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
